Living In A Shadow Your Not Alone
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Tea is about to open up a dance stuido, when she finds out her Father has been falsely accused of a murder. Determining to free him, she follows his last whereabouts, which was business in Egypt. There she meets the owners of a major international corpora


A/N: This is sooooooooooooooo sad, I have like 20 million stories out and like only 2 actually finished. Anyway, this story is just a muse...

"**Living In A Shadow" (You're Never Alone)**

Tea sighed staring out at the scenery from the airplane's window. 'Poor Father...all of this is so terrible...'she thought pensively. She had been coming home from her recent graduation of college, to start her own dance studio. That evening, as she was driving to the airport, she received a call on her cell...a call that made her life difficult ever since.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello...Masaki speaking."_

"_TEA!!! OH thank goodness!! I've been trying to reach you all day."_

"_Mother?! What's Wrong?!"_

"_Oh Dear..."her mother was silent for a moment than she spoke in a tearful whisper, "its your father."_

"_Dad, but-_

_She was cut off by her mother's reply. "Just...come home quickly, Tea."_

_Tea could barely get in her house. Her parent's driveway was piled with police cars and what looked like news reporters trucks. She pushed her way through the small crowd that had gathered and saw her mother at the front door._

"_Mom?" Tea called._

"_OH Tea!" Her mother ran and embraced her. Tea led her inside and led her to the couch. As they sat down Tea begin immediately bombard her mother with the situation that was at hand._

"_Mom's what's going on?"_

_After a few minutes Tea was able to prod the truth from her mom. Her mind whirled quickly around this new information._

"_Where's Father?"_

"_He's in custody sweetie"_

_Tea left her mom and went upstairs to her old room. She fell on the bed and thought. Her dad had been falsely accused...she knew it. She received the information her mom had told her but now she sat and processed it. Her dad had went on a business trip to Cairo without an incident. When he arrived at work, he was called to the presidents office. He left right away, but no sooner than he had gotten on the elevator, a scream was heard inside the office. _

_Later he was called in, and they said that the President was dead, and badly mutilated, all the evidence was pointing towards him. Tea's mom, protested his innocent, saying he was not capable of mutilated murder. Tea knew something else had happened, something her mother knew too. Getting off the bed with new determination, Tea went to visit her Father._

_-_2 ½ hours later-

_Tea banged her hand on the hood of her car in frustration. The stupid police would not let her near her father. His visiting times had been refused, because of how brutal the murder had been. Even after they had interviewed some of his co-workers, his closest friends, there were big doubts. She did not have any doubt though, her father was innocent. _

-1 hour later-

_Tea sighed in frustration. The investigators and the police had basically written off the case, and definitely not in her father's favor. The only chance he could have in court was if he pleaded mentally insanity. Tea knew in her heart he was innocent and something must of happened in Cairo. Since no one would believe her odd theory, she decided to do something despite all their protests. She would clear her Father's name, with or without their help._

That was how she ended up on a plane flying to Cairo. She was really glad she was not allowed to use her cell, because Joey and Shizuka had been calling her trying to tell her to stop from going...but if it was one trait she had inherited, it was stubborness!!!

-10 hours later-

Tea left the plane, grabbed her bags, jetlag evident. She had never been to another country, and especially one that did not speak, a form of the Asian language. She was now glad she had taken English classes at school. They would come in handy here in this strange place. She looked around, and after speaking broken Arabic, from her handy dictionary, she was able to locate the cabs. Flagging down a cabbie, she gave him the address to where she wanted to arrive at. Looking at her surprisingly, he started to drive though he did ask if she was sure he wanted him to drive her there.

-30 min later-

Tea had noticed they were now in a rural area of Cairo. She had given the taxi driver the address of the hotel her father had stayed in during his stay. It was one of the many business hotels a big company called the Egyptian Duelists owned. She knew they were a major company that had made a big name internationally. One could even say they owned most of the world, it was all co-owned by 4 chief executives. Tea knew all this because her father's goal was to be an employed worker for the ED.

Tea was shaken out of her reverie when the cabbie made an abrupt halt. She could see the grandness of the place from just being a few feet away, one would think the hotel was an ancient kingdom, holding pharaohs and other such creatures. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of nonsense, she paid the cabbie, got her belongings and was soon left to stare at this grand palace.

Tea had made reservations before she had left home. She checked in, the same room her father had occupied, and went to her room. After dropping her belongings off, she changed and plopped on the bed. She took her note book out and scribbled down a few things. Tea did not know where to start...how would one go about by looking for something she did not know what she was looking for. She than had a flashback to what her best friend Joey would say, '_If ya getcha a good meal, yous be able to begin anything!' _ Tea now took that motto to heart.

She stepped into her sandals and made her way out of her room. As she traveled down the hall she made her way to the elevator. Looking at all the beautiful pictures on the wall, she did not notice a moving figure coming her way until they collided. Tea felt her self fall hard from the force and landed hard on her butt. She looked up in surprise, right into gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Watch where your going!" came a sneer.

Tea looked up in surprise. "You could've watched it too!" she replied curtly.

He walked passed her, and muttered something that sounded like "stupid girl."

Tea sighed as she stood off the floor. What had she gotten herself into...

TBC....so should I throw it out....or should I continue it??


End file.
